music is who i am
by hannah montanna
Summary: im a music  gril its my life its who i am ...
1. all my life

3 Girls that fear nouthig

THere where 3 girls who feared nouthing.

Pepoel calls them Qreen of music,Qreen of darkness and Qreen of light. They got there names becase of what they do but no one really knows what there real names are. So heres how they got there names.

Chapter 1

There was a girl who was always out side standing in the sun where ever the sun was thats where she one day when she was looking up at the sun a light shined down on here and she went up into the thin air and when she came back down she controlled all light in the world and she was able to make them brighter than befor. A nouther girl spent here whole life in the dark she whould not go anywhere less it was dark pepole say that if she steps into light shell die so shes stays in dark so she has no frinds. But of these two girls there is one who

loves music she sudied music she listion to music every day she sings every where she goes . Well one day it was pitch dark out side and the qreen of darkness comes out and is heading to the longest and deepsest water fall she could find. Mean while the qreen of light comes out and walks to the closet waterfall she can find. As for the qreen of music she is listing to music while walking to the water fall that is not that close to here but is not 1000 miles away from here home. That is where they meat each outher. They became frinds and they all had one thing in comman they dont fear anything.

Chapter 2

As time passed by they becam close frinds and pepoel called them the 3 grils that dont fear anything. One day a boy named Jorden didint belive the story bout the 3 grils who dont fear anything so he went to go find them. He meat a girl named Adreanna who didint belive it ethier so she went with him along the way the found outher boys there names where Nigo,Adam and Jhon. They all went to go find the 3 girls who fears nouthin absolute nouthing. By the time they found them they where known as the Qreen of darkness, Qreen of light and Qreen of music They lived at the very end of the longest forrsest in the world.

There where 3 gards outside the manchain and the frist one asked what there names where. The frist boy said my name is Jorden. The second boy said my name is Nigo. The 3rd boy said my name is Adam. The 4th boy said my name is Jhon. The girl replyed my name is Adreanna. Than the 2nd gard asked y they where here. All of them said we are here to see the 3 girls that dont fear nouthin than the 3rd gard ask y and they said case we dont belive that there not afraid of anything at this point a girl came out here name was mystery and she tould the gards that she will lead them to the 3 qreens.

Chapter 3

They passed so manny rooms and walked through the long hallways till finnaly the reached to room where the qreens where she tould them to waite here while she went to get the qreens with that said she left. She tould the 3 qreens that they had some vistors and all at once they tould here to discirbe them so she she discribed each one that was standing right outside the door. The qreen of light tould them to bring them in so she did. When they came in they had to test it out they tryed every thing they could to scar them but it didint work the qreen of music asked them y they where trying so hard to scar them and Jorden asnerd and said theres gotta be something your afraid of but they repiled no theres nouthing where afraid of and they all said than your not normal and the 3 qreens asked how do u think we got are names and they had no ida.


	2. meaing of the songs  i wrote

3 Girls that fear nouthig

THere where 3 girls who feared nouthing.

Pepoel calls them Qreen of music,Qreen of darkness and Qreen of light. They got there names becase of what they do but no one really knows what there real names are. So heres how they got there names.

Chapter 1

There was a girl who was always out side standing in the sun where ever the sun was thats where she one day when she was looking up at the sun a light shined down on here and she went up into the thin air and when she came back down she controlled all light in the world and she was able to make them brighter than befor. A nouther girl spent here whole life in the dark she whould not go anywhere less it was dark pepole say that if she steps into light shell die so shes stays in dark so she has no frinds. But of these two girls there is one who

loves music she sudied music she listion to music every day she sings every where she goes . Well one day it was pitch dark out side and the qreen of darkness comes out and is heading to the longest and deepsest water fall she could find. Mean while the qreen of light comes out and walks to the closet waterfall she can find. As for the qreen of music she is listing to music while walking to the water fall that is not that close to here but is not 1000 miles away from here home. That is where they meat each outher. They became frinds and they all had one thing in comman they dont fear anything.

Chapter 2

As time passed by they becam close frinds and pepoel called them the 3 grils that dont fear anything. One day a boy named Jorden didint belive the story bout the 3 grils who dont fear anything so he went to go find them. He meat a girl named Adreanna who didint belive it ethier so she went with him along the way the found outher boys there names where Nigo,Adam and Jhon. They all went to go find the 3 girls who fears nouthin absolute nouthing. By the time they found them they where known as the Qreen of darkness, Qreen of light and Qreen of music They lived at the very end of the longest forrsest in the world.

There where 3 gards outside the manchain and the frist one asked what there names where. The frist boy said my name is Jorden. The second boy said my name is Nigo. The 3rd boy said my name is Adam. The 4th boy said my name is Jhon. The girl replyed my name is Adreanna. Than the 2nd gard asked y they where here. All of them said we are here to see the 3 girls that dont fear nouthin than the 3rd gard ask y and they said case we dont belive that there not afraid of anything at this point a girl came out here name was mystery and she tould the gards that she will lead them to the 3 qreens.

Chapter 3

They passed so manny rooms and walked through the long hallways till finnaly the reached to room where the qreens where she tould them to waite here while she went to get the qreens with that said she left. She tould the 3 qreens that they had some vistors and all at once they tould here to discirbe them so she she discribed each one that was standing right outside the door. The qreen of light tould them to bring them in so she did. When they came in they had to test it out they tryed every thing they could to scar them but it didint work the qreen of music asked them y they where trying so hard to scar them and Jorden asnerd and said theres gotta be something your afraid of but they repiled no theres nouthing where afraid of and they all said than your not normal and the 3 qreens asked how do u think we got are names and they had no ida.


	3. how  i feel with each song  i wrote

3 Girls that fear nouthig

THere where 3 girls who feared nouthing.

Pepoel calls them Qreen of music,Qreen of darkness and Qreen of light. They got there names becase of what they do but no one really knows what there real names are. So heres how they got there names.

Chapter 1

There was a girl who was always out side standing in the sun where ever the sun was thats where she one day when she was looking up at the sun a light shined down on here and she went up into the thin air and when she came back down she controlled all light in the world and she was able to make them brighter than befor. A nouther girl spent here whole life in the dark she whould not go anywhere less it was dark pepole say that if she steps into light shell die so shes stays in dark so she has no frinds. But of these two girls there is one who

loves music she sudied music she listion to music every day she sings every where she goes . Well one day it was pitch dark out side and the qreen of darkness comes out and is heading to the longest and deepsest water fall she could find. Mean while the qreen of light comes out and walks to the closet waterfall she can find. As for the qreen of music she is listing to music while walking to the water fall that is not that close to here but is not 1000 miles away from here home. That is where they meat each outher. They became frinds and they all had one thing in comman they dont fear anything.

Chapter 2

As time passed by they becam close frinds and pepoel called them the 3 grils that dont fear anything. One day a boy named Jorden didint belive the story bout the 3 grils who dont fear anything so he went to go find them. He meat a girl named Adreanna who didint belive it ethier so she went with him along the way the found outher boys there names where Nigo,Adam and Jhon. They all went to go find the 3 girls who fears nouthin absolute nouthing. By the time they found them they where known as the Qreen of darkness, Qreen of light and Qreen of music They lived at the very end of the longest forrsest in the world.

There where 3 gards outside the manchain and the frist one asked what there names where. The frist boy said my name is Jorden. The second boy said my name is Nigo. The 3rd boy said my name is Adam. The 4th boy said my name is Jhon. The girl replyed my name is Adreanna. Than the 2nd gard asked y they where here. All of them said we are here to see the 3 girls that dont fear nouthin than the 3rd gard ask y and they said case we dont belive that there not afraid of anything at this point a girl came out here name was mystery and she tould the gards that she will lead them to the 3 qreens.

Chapter 3

They passed so manny rooms and walked through the long hallways till finnaly the reached to room where the qreens where she tould them to waite here while she went to get the qreens with that said she left. She tould the 3 qreens that they had some vistors and all at once they tould here to discirbe them so she she discribed each one that was standing right outside the door. The qreen of light tould them to bring them in so she did. When they came in they had to test it out they tryed every thing they could to scar them but it didint work the qreen of music asked them y they where trying so hard to scar them and Jorden asnerd and said theres gotta be something your afraid of but they repiled no theres nouthing where afraid of and they all said than your not normal and the 3 qreens asked how do u think we got are names and they had no ida.


End file.
